


Встреча

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [***](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/412440) by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot). 



– Этот мир еще не готов умирать, – сказала девочка, не двигаясь с места, несмотря на все свои раны. У нее были серьезные и в то же время очень живые глаза.  
Сефирот тоже не стал обращать внимание на полученные ранения. Он не опустил Масамуне, и она не опускала свою косу; оба были готовы атаковать в любой момент.  
– Как будто ты знаешь, когда он будет готов.  
К его удивлению, она кивнула, не ослабляя концентрации.  
– Это мой долг – позаботиться о нем, когда придет время.  
– Да ну? – Сефирот счел нужным улыбнуться.   
Но он наконец осознал, почему ее взгляд показался таким знакомым. У убийц всегда такой блеск в глазах, его невозможно скопировать даже с помощью мако.   
– Тогда, думаю, нам есть, что обсудить, – сказал он.


End file.
